


Expecting B, getting O

by CloudLeopard



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lu Han, Omega Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhun finally present under a full moon, but neither of them gets what they're expecting.“You’re not beta,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol in a low tone, “you smell…well, fucking amazing.” He concludes, blushing slightly.Chanyeol leans in closer to Baekhyun, sniffing him in deeper, “you too,” he breathes, “why do you smell so good?” he almost moans.





	Expecting B, getting O

Chanyeol squirmed uncomfortably in his armchair for what felt like the millionth time that night, what the fuck was wrong with him? He hadn’t done anything particularly taxing today, he’d had a full day of classes but that wasn’t unusual, and, despite the chairs often seeming slightly too small for his gangly frame, he was normally fine after a couple of stretches. He’d been for a run but it had been a routine one, nothing that could explain the discomfort he was feeling right now. Everything ached, he felt cold and his skin just felt too damn tight. As he wriggled again he caught sight of the full moon shining through the window and groaned, suddenly understanding what could actually be going on. Was it going to be this much of a fucking cliché? Was he finally presenting under a full moon? He reached for his phone, Baekhyun usually came by for him in the morning and they went to classes together, not much chance of that tomorrow, it’s one of the only excuses that their university considers a watertight reason for being absent and Chanyeol decides to take full advantage.

“Hey,” he texts Baekhyun, squirming again and huffing in annoyance, “I’m sick, not going in tomorrow.”

“Sick?” Baekhyun's reply comes back, “you were fine earlier, what’s up?”

Chanyeol sent him a smirking emoji back and a jokey “I am becoming a man.”

Baekhyun sent back a thumbs up and a grinning face, “congrats man, about time too. Don’t think I’ll be in either, I’ve got some sort of flu I reckon, I’m too fucking hot and dizzy.”

“About time? Cheeky fucker, you aren’t presented either.”

Baekhyun hadn’t got around to replying before Chanyeol put two and two together, no fucking way, how was that for a coincidence?

“Baek you idiot, too hot and dizzy? You’re presenting too”

There was a long pause before Baekhyun replied, Chanyeol waited, imaging his friends face as he processed the suggestion. 

“You reckon?”

“Well, what else? Its full moon tonight, you’re overdue and symptomatic.” Chanyeol resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Baekhyun’s slowness to grasp the situation they’ve both found themselves in tonight.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun replies finally, “I have a damn exam tomorrow, being ill would have been bad enough, I can’t be presenting now.”

“Not like you can stop it,” Chanyeol replied, “by the end of tomorrow we should be fully fledged betas.”

“Do you feel the same? Hot and dizzy?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nah, I’m achy, too cold and my skin is too small, can’t get comfortable,” Chanyeol replies, “tempted to get drunk, this sucks.”

“Not sure drinking would actually help Yeol, isn’t it, like, against the rules?”

“There are rules?” Chanyeol asked, half surprised but also kind of winding Baekhyun up, he was too easy sometimes.

Baekhyun sent back a rolling eyes emoticon, “do you never bloody pay attention in class? Obviously there are rules, drinking plenty is fine but not alcohol you dolt.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol sent back, “I’m going to try and sleep now, this fucking sucks.”

“Yeah it does,” Baekhyun agreed, “talk to you tomorrow.”

Chanyeol groaned softly to himself as yet another wave of whatever it was coursed through him, tightening his skin further, making him curl into himself and hug his knees. Was there really any need to make this process so uncomfortable? He’s listened to the vast majority of his friends recount their own tales of changing, secretly judging them for being pussies, he’s regretting being quite such a dick now.

 

He had a restless night, waking briefly at 7 am with his alarm to ring into school and have to tell the secretary why he wasn’t going to be attending, she was kind, and didn’t ask for details but Chanyeol still burned with shame at having to explain at his age, and it took him a while to fall back to sleep, imagining the conversations that could be taking place with his lecturers now.

 

When he woke again it was past mid-day and he felt cautiously better. His skin felt about the right size again, although weirdly he felt smaller, not a feeling he was used to considering he’s towered above his classmates for years now, and there’s an empty ache inside of him. Deciding it’s probably hunger he heads to the kitchen to forage for something, pausing only to grab his phone to check in on Baekhyun.  
Once he’s settled in his lounge, munching on some leftover pizza, he texts Baekhyun again.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Fucking awesome!” he gets back, “you?”

“Not bad,” he sends back, grinning at Baekhyun’s text.

“You home? I’m bored, want to do something?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, where else is he likely to be? “Uhh yeah, I guess, we can’t go far though, supposed to be too sick to go to school remember,” Chanyeol reminds him.

“Urgh yeah, I remember,” Baekhyun replies, “can I come over?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol tells him, grinning inanely at the question, considering Baekhyun is in the dorm room next door it’s not like he’s got far to go.

There is a knock on his door two minutes later and Chanyeol answers, still in his boxers and a grubby t-shirt that he’s worn to sleep in, not that Baekhyun will care, they've seen each other in way worse states than this over the years. When he opens the door though, Baekhyun just stares, sniffing the air in Chanyeol's room.

“What is that?” he questions as Chanyeol backs off to let him in.

“What is what?” Chanyeol asks him confused, brain still somewhat muted from sleeping so long.

Baekhyun leans into Chanyeol as he closes the door behind him, sniffing him quite blatantly,

“That smell,” he murmurs, “it’s you.”

Chanyeol giggles nervously, before Baekhyun's scent hits him too and he sniffs back, both of them suddenly eying each other warily. Jesus Baekhyun smells good, like summer rain on freshly mown grass, the scent makes his stomach dip and swirl.

“You’re not beta,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol in a low tone, “you smell…well, fucking amazing.” He concludes, blushing slightly.

Chanyeol leans in closer to Baekhyun, sniffing him in deeper, “you too,” he breathes, “why do you smell so good?” he almost moans.

Baekhyun shakes his head suddenly, stepping back from Chanyeol, obviously trying to get himself under control. Chanyeol almost whines from the others retreat, gulping it down just in time, what has got into him?

Baekhyun sits heavily down on Chanyeol’s sofa,

“Yeol, I…I think you’re omega,” he tells him.

“Then you’re not beta either?” Chanyeol questions, he should be surprised at Baekhyun’s suggestion really, “you’re alpha? Is that why you smell so good?”

Baekhyun nods, “I rang my dad this morning, asked him how he presented, it was nothing like me, when I told him what had happened he said it was the same for my uncle, he’s alpha.

“I don’t get it though,” Chanyeol said quietly, “my whole family is beta, we’re both late presenters, which is typical beta, how the fuck did I end up omega?”

Baekhyun just shrugged his shoulders, “fucked if I know.” He looked Chanyeol up and down, more predatorily than he ever had before and Chanyeol shuddered involuntarily under the new alpha’s gaze.

“I’m, I’m just going to, you know, um, get dressed,” he stuttered out, needing to be away from Baekhyun's hungry eyes, his delicious scent and his own body’s sudden need to throw itself in front of Baekhyun and spread himself out for Baekhyun to do what he clearly wanted to.

Baekhyun didn’t stay long, the air of uncertainty in Chanyeol’s room growing by the second even once Chanyeol was dressed, both of them weirded out by their new responses to each other, their long friendship suddenly tested in a way they’d never expected it to be.

 

It took them a couple of weeks to find a new normal between them, both of them navigating their new statuses carefully, testing out what it actually meant to be presented. Baekhyun naturally gravitated to the other alpha’s, and Chanyeol watched as the once tiny and elfin man grew in confidence and cockiness, muscles sprouting where once he was delicate, pushing out his chest, hardening his stomach, making his biceps pop in a way that made Chanyeol struggle to stop staring. His new group, the omega group at school was much smaller and was by far dominated by females. Chanyeol had always been pretty awkward around girls, no doubt a product of going to an all boys school and having no sisters, but he felt instantly at home with the other omega’s, often finding himself agreeing with how vulnerable they felt sometimes, walking around campus with so many alphas. Chanyeol is the first and only in his friendship group to present as omega too, the rest mostly being beta with the exception of Sehun and now Baekhyun. Sehun had presented as alpha just over five years ago now, he was only the second in their year to present and when they’re all together Chanyeol keeps spotting him glancing at Baekhyun as if he can’t quite believe that Baekhyun is alpha too. Sehun’s whole demeanour to Chanyeol has changed, where once he would be jovial and teasing towards Chanyeol, now he is careful and thoughtful, it’s nice if a bit weird. Thankfully Sehun’s long-term partner Luhan takes Chanyeol under his wing and patiently guides him through what it means to be a male omega. He’s never had much time for Luhan before, considering him small and soft and a bit of a hanger-on, something for which he now feels really guilty, Luhan proves to be an invaluable source of support to Chanyeol and he’s more grateful than he can say.

 

Since presenting, Chanyeol has paid much more attention in their biology classes, he used to tune out everything apart from the beta stuff, assuming that was all he’d need to know, but now obviously he needs to know everything. Today they’re covering heats and ruts and, like they’re all back in middle school, it's causing some giggling and blushing amongst some members of the class. Chanyeol is no exception, face flushing red when he’s listening to how his body is going to respond when he goes through a heat, it’s nothing short of mortifying. He can’t imagine himself writhing all over the place, rubbing himself all over the alpha’s and begging for their cocks, it’s all just too ridiculous for words. It’s not that he doesn’t like cock, he’s known for a very long time that he’s into guys, but the idea that he’s going to be so desperately horny is madness, and he doesn’t entirely believe that he’d ever let himself get so out of control. Baekhyun is sat next to him, as he always has, but about an hour into the class, Chanyeol is hyper-aware of Baekhyun, his scent seems to be getting stronger and Chanyeol is sweating, he gulps, swiping the back of his hand over his face and wiping it on his jeans, why is this room so fucking hot?

Next to him, Baekhyun stiffens, and almost imperceptibly leans in closer to Chanyeol, sniffing at him subtly. Chanyeol can hardly breathe, Baekhyun’s scent has enveloped him, it’s clouded his mind to everything apart from Baekhyun, and how close he is, and how fucking good he smells and how much he wants him. Seeing his friend in distress but not quite understanding why, Baekhyun places a steadying hand on Chanyeol’s forearm and squeezes lightly, something he has done countless times before, but today the effect is devastating. Chanyeol’s body suddenly flames with desire, he feels a clench deep within his body and then the dampness at the back of his underwear leaves him in no doubt that his first heat has arrived, right in the middle of a class where they’re learning about heats. He leaps up, scraping his chair back noisily and blindly grabbing for his things, stuffing them haphazardly into his bag, trying desperately to ignore the discomforting stickiness of his underwear, needing to get out of this room immediately.

“I have to go,” he blurts out to his lecturer, “I don’t feel well.”

There are giggles from his classmates, all of them staring at him, some assuming he’s just too embarrassed to stay, the lecturer looks at him with a keen eye, and, obviously noting his flushed and uncomfortable appearance, dismisses him to the nurse’s office.

Chanyeol practically runs out of the room, he can hardly see where he is going, his cock is already impossibly solid in his jeans, he can think of nothing but getting somewhere private and getting his hand around himself. There are too many people milling about the campus, Chanyeol could cry right now, he’s scared, any alpha that comes too close will know instantly that he’s in heat, could he be in danger? He runs past a group, aware that behind him a fight has broken out out of nowhere, he had a feeling it’s because of him and his heat and the knowledge brings the biggest bolt of desire so far flashing through him, now he doesn’t want just his own hand, now he wants cock, to be so full of cock its painful. It takes everything he has not to turn around and demand that the victor fucks him right there out in the open. He whimpers, moving as fast as he can away from the unknown alphas and their bloody intoxicating scents.

He’s nearly at the carpark, so close to freedom when he crashes straight into Sehun, the younger grabbing Chanyeol to steady him before his eyes darken,

“Chanyeol?” he questions, voice low.

Chanyeol practically whines at the alpha tone, yet another wave of slick coursing out of him, “Sehun,” he moans out, his desperation clear.  
Sehun may be younger but he’s seen this before, and he knows he needs to get Chanyeol the hell off campus.

“Come with me,” he orders, authoritatively, reaching for Chanyeol’s hand.

His warm strong hand clutching Chanyeol’s is too much, Chanyeol falls to his knees, hand pressed to his crotch as his overstimulated body gives out and he comes, choking out Sehun’s name.

“Fucking shit,” Sehun mumbles, looking around wildly, giving Chanyeol a second to recover before he pulls him back to his feet, “come on, there are too many people around here.”

They make their way to Sehun’s car, Chanyeol moaning when they get there,

“I can’t,” Chanyeol blushes.

“Can't what? Why?” Sehun questions, confused.

“Get in,” Chanyeol moans at him, I’m too…” he trails off miserably, gesturing to his ruined jeans which are already obviously wet with cum and slick.

“I’ve got a blanket,” Sehun told him, “its fine.”

Sehun is just spreading the blanket out when they hear a shout,

“Wait,” Baekhyun has caught up with them, his face a mask of confusion,

“Weren’t you going to the nurse’s office? What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol just shook his head, the words won’t formulate in his head to explain.

“He’s in heat,” Sehun told Baekhyun shortly, “I’m taking him home.”

“I’ll come,” Baekhyun told Sehun, making to climb into the car alongside a distressed Chanyeol.

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun by the arm, squeezing slightly, “do you know what you’re saying? He needs help, this is his first time.”

Baekhyun nodded, more uncertainly this time, “yeah I know,” he told Sehun, and Sehun shrugged, “fine then, let’s go.”

Chanyeol groaned in relief when Baekhyun climbed in next to him, a cloud of Baekhyun’s scent enveloping him,

“Baek,” he breathed, reaching for Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun reached for him too, smiling reassuringly, Chanyeol can’t stop himself, he drags Baekhyun’s hand to his inflamed dick, pushing it hard against Baekhyun’s palm before he shuddered again, and the front of his jeans became even damper.

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun questioned quietly, pulling his hand away from Chanyeol.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol choked out, scarlet with embarrassment.

“No, it’s ok, sorry, just surprised me,” Baekhyun smiled a somewhat wobbly smile at Chanyeol, reaching for his hand again to soothe him, making Chanyeol whine and moan again, squirming in his seat, desperately trying not to beg Baekhyun to fuck him and knot him.

From the front seat Sehun, glances in the rear-view mirror, noting Baekhyun’s less than enthusiastic face,

“Baek,” he barks, “you did understand what I said right? Yeol needs help?”

“Yes,” Baek replied shortly, glaring at Sehun’s accusation.

Chanyeol can’t sit still, the combined scent of the two alpha’s in such an enclosed space is making his body clench uncontrollably and causing slick to run out of him, wrecking his jeans further. Despite already coming twice his dick is showing no signs of softening, if anything it's getting more uncomfortable, he palms himself, whimpering softly, desperate for someone to fill him.

“Are we nearly back?” he gasps out pathetically, kind of hating himself for a minute for sounding so fucking needy.

He’s reassured by Sehun’s calm tone, “nearly Yeol, you’re doing really well, hang in there, we’ll get you sorted, don’t worry.”

He just nods, noting gratefully that they’re pulling into his dorm carpark, briefly wondering about his own car abandoned at the university before the thought leaves his head again, unable to focus on anything but the thought of being filled with dick. They park up and the two alphas have to practically carry Chanyeol to his dorm room. Thankfully the halls are empty, it really wouldn’t do to run into another alpha at this point. Sehun helps to carry Chanyeol into his bedroom before turning to Baekhyun, Chanyeol can’t hear their conversation, their voices are low but Sehun sounds authoritative in a way that’s turning Chanyeol on even more if that was actually possible. All modesty forgotten, Chanyeol finally unbuttons his wrecked jeans, pushing them and his underwear down to mid-thigh before he clutches his fiercely solid cock in his hand, there’s no need for lube, he’s covered in cum and slick and within 3 or 4 strokes of his length he’s coming again, groaning out, making Baekhyun and Sehun look at him. Sehun swallows hard before shooting Baekhyun a firm look and leaving them to it.

Baekhyun approaches Chanyeol hesitantly as Sehun leaves,

“Yeol,” he asks gently, “what can I do?”

Chanyeol looks Baekhyun in the eye, at his friend of more than 15 years, someone he’s literally never had any thoughts other than friendship for until he’d presented. Baekhyun might be a new alpha but he’s so clearly what Chanyeol needs right now what spills from his lips feels totally natural,

“Fuck me Baek please, knot me.’

Baekhyun’s eyes widen briefly before he replies hesitantly, “ahh, right, ok, I was thinking more along the lines of getting you a drink? Or something to eat?”

Chanyeol looks at him in astonishment, “what? No, just fuck me, please, for god’s sake.”

“Ahh Yeol, that’d be weird,” Baekhyun stalled, trying not to lick his lips as the warm minty chocolaty smell continued to emanate from the desperate omega in front of him, “I’ll get you some water,” he decided, quickly leaving the room.

Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol in his bedroom, no matter how much Chanyeol calls for him Baekhyun doesn’t come back for anything other than the briefest of moments, dropping off water and food, neither of which Chanyeol pays any attention to. By 4 am Chanyeol is sobbing and begging. He’s lost count of the number of orgasms he’s given himself, he’s fingered himself more in the last few hours than he’s done in his entire life, but nothing is helping. He has nothing cock shaped in the apartment that he can put in himself to attempt to stem this awful empty longing that’s settled in him, apart from Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is stubbornly refusing to fuck him.

 

In desperation Chanyeol texts Sehun the next morning when the sun is finally coming up, Chanyeol hasn’t slept at all, he’s beyond exhausted and so desperate right now he’s worried about his own state of mind, this can’t be normal?

“Sehun, help, please, how long does this last? I think I’m going to die.” Chanyeol texts.

“Don’t panic Yeol, the sex and knotting will help, give it another 24 hours, it’ll start abating, firsts can be brutal though man.”

“What sex and knotting?” Chanyeol sends back gloomily, briefly pissed off at Baekhyun’s constant refusals.

“You and Baek????” Sehun sent back.

“He won’t fuck me,” Chanyeol sent back, slightly guiltily like he’s telling tales.

“WHAT?” he gets back from Sehun, “it’s been what 18 hours or so? Fuck, Yeol, you must be in agony, I’m coming over.”

Chanyeol suddenly gets a lump in his throat for reasons he’s struggling to understand, finally, someone who gets it, the tears leak out and run unchecked down his overheated face, he’s momentarily surprised the liquid doesn’t just boil right off him.

 

20 minutes or so later he hears a frantic banging on his door and yelling from the lounge before Sehun bursts into his bedroom, his scent and his attitude causing yet another wave of slick to run from Chanyeol, thank fuck Sehun is here.

“I’m so sorry,” Sehun starts babbling, “I thought Baek understood or i'dv'e stayed last night, just needed to clear it with Luhan, he’s cool.” Sehun is stripping off as he speaks, naked by the time he reaches the foot of the bed and the end of his sentence. “You must be in agony,” he croons to Chanyeol who bursts into tears.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Sehun soothes, “I’m here.”

He lays next to Chanyeol, stroking his chest, leaning in to kiss him, gently at first but Chanyeol’s body is on fire, Sehun smells so fucking good, like honeysuckle, just on the edge of too sweet but Chanyeol breathes big lungful’s of him in any way, pushing his tongue inelegantly into Sehun’s mouth, moaning,

“Sehun please, please.”

“Ok Yeol, its ok, lay back, I’m going to take care of you.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Chanyeol babbles, more grateful and desperate than he’s been in his life.

Sehun wastes no more time, pushing Chanyeol’s legs open and kneeling between them,

“So pretty for me baby,” he murmurs to Chanyeol, grasping his cock at the base and lining it up with Chanyeol’s desperately waiting hole before sinking slowly inside him.

Chanyeol groaned out louder than he meant to, finally, he was starting to feel some sort of relief,

“Go faster,” he begged, bucking his hips up towards Sehun’s, “please.”

“I know, I know,” Sehun soothed, stroking Chanyeol’s hair tenderly, “you’ll be ok now, knot might be a bit uncomfortable the first time ok?”

Chanyeol nodded eagerly, “oh fuck I don’t care, please just do it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sehun told him again, “I should have made sure Baek knew what he had to do.”

Sehun started to move more forcefully inside Chanyeol, pushing groans and moans from deep in his chest, he could feel Sehun building up to something, despite never having done this before with an alpha, he knew what was coming, Sehun’s knot was coming and Chanyeol couldn’t wait, he urged Sehun to go faster, go harder. Just as he can feel Sehun start to grow he is suddenly gone, Chanyeol screams in frustration but it’s muffled by a big crash and a yelp from the end of his bed, he half sits up to see Baekhyun in his room, standing over a cowering Sehun who is slumped against the wall. Baekhyun’s eyes are almost completely black, totally unreadable and he looks at Chanyeol with those black eyes on fire. Without saying anything Baekhyun removes his clothes, climbs on to the bed and sinks his solid cock into Chanyeol, immediately setting a punishingly hard pace that has Chanyeol gasping and then begging. Its barely a minute later before Baekhyun’s knot starts to swell inside Chanyeol stretching him further than he thought was possible, making him whimper first in pain and fear, and then groan out in lust and satisfaction, by the time Baekhyun comes Chanyeol is feeling fuller than he thought was actually possible and finally, finally, he has the relief he’s been begging for. His abused cock spurts a feeble orgasm as Baekhyun fills him up, they lay together panting, waiting for Baekhyun’s knot to recede.

 

As Baekhyun lies there, Chanyeol watches his eyes turn from desire soaked black to his more familiar warm brown, as they do his brow furrows.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asks, knowing his friend is worried about something.

“I attacked another alpha,” Baekhyun whispers urgently, “a more senior alpha.”

“You attacked Sehun?” Chanyeol questioned, having missed most of the exchange earlier.

“I pulled him off you, out of you, and threw him into the wall,” Baekhyun said miserably.

“Wait, you threw him into the wall?” Chanyeol asked incredulously, “Sehun?” he clarified.

“Yes, Sehun, who else?” Baekhyun replied irritated.

“You threw Sehun into a wall? You?” Chanyeol asked grinning, the temporary satisfaction of the sex making him giddy, he let out a little giggle, “he’s massive compared to you.”

“Oi, I’m not that small,” Baekhyun retorted, “plus, you know, alpha hormones and all that.”

Chanyeol groaned, “don’t talk to me about alpha hormones for fuck's sake, you’ll make it worse again.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun replied gently, “was it bad?”

Chanyeol looked at him questioningly, “when have you ever known me sobbing and begging for anything man? It was the worst fucking thing I’ve ever felt, why didn’t you come back?” his tone is light but he’s hurt that Baekhyun abandoned him last night, and it must show in his face.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun whispered, “I didn’t know it would be so bad, just thought you needed to get off and, well, you know, figured you could do that by yourself.”

Baekhyun in absentmindedly stroking Chanyeol’s hair, petting him and it feels so good. Chanyeol sighs, contented, eyes fluttering closed as exhaustion overtakes him.

“It wasn’t enough,” he mumbled, sleep so close to claiming him.

He felt a soft kiss pressed into his forehead before he fell asleep, Baekhyun’s cock still lodged inside him, satiated for now.

 

When he woke up Baekhyun is gone and he could hear low voices in his lounge, and the scent of the two alpha’s mingling together was so damn good, some alpha scents didn’t work together at all, they clashed much like some alpha personalities, but Sehun and Baekhyun smell amazing together. Although Baekhyun’s initial knot has pushed the worst of the heat away, Chanyeol is still needy, he whines out, hopefully loud enough for the others to hear him, he’s not entirely sure his limbs will carry him out of his bedroom right now. 

Sehun comes in first, moving very gingerly, he looks in pain, despite his need Chanyeol is worried for his friend,

“What happened?” he asked Sehun.

Sehun grinned and then winced, “you know what happened, “Baek got jealous when I was about to knot you, I only stayed to have a chat with him, going to head to the hospital now.” Sehun’s tone is light, despite being laced with pain and Chanyeol is confused.

“Wait, hospital? What?”

“Pretty sure Baek’s broken a couple of my ribs,” Sehun said, lifting his shirt gingerly and showing Chanyeol the already extensive purple and blue bruising that was blossoming down his left side.

“Fucking hell,” Chanyeol breathed, “Baek did that to you?”

“I hit the wall awkwardly when he yanked me out of you,” Sehun smirked, “guess he was more jealous than he thought for.”

Chanyeol was still lost, “jealous?”

Sehun shook his head, “not a conversation for right now, I’m guessing you need him again?”

Just the suggestion was enough to make Chanyeol’s body clench with desire again and sigh out, he just nodded, “sorry,” he moaned.

“No need to be,” Sehun told him, “I’ve seen it before, Luhan was worse, but then I held out nearly three days on him the first time.”

Despite his desire Chanyeol winced at the thought, knowing how agonising his wait had been, “3 days? Fucking hell, poor Luhan.”

“Yeah I know, I was young and fucking stupid, Baek doesn’t have that excuse though. I’ve got to go, see you in a day or so huh?”

Chanyeol nodded, “thank you Sehun,” he breathed, hoping he’s conveyed just how thankful he is to the younger man, without him taking control Chanyeol knew he’d probably still be in agony right now.

Baekhyun and Sehun passed in the doorway, smiling at each other, just the sight of Baekhyun, naked and semi-aroused makes Chanyeol gasp and groan and hold his arms out towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun slid onto the bed next to Chanyeol smiling lazily,

“Hey,” he said

“Hey yourself,” Chanyeol replied. 

“Yeol, I really am sorry for last night, I didn’t know if you wanted me, or just any alpha cock. I didn’t want to be just a cock to you.”

Chanyeol moved so he was looking at Baekhyun, “any alpha cock would probably have done but I’dv'e been scared,” he breathed, “how would I have known if I could trust them? I can trust you. I know it’s weird, it’s weird for me too, but I’m glad you were the first to knot me.”

Baekhyun blushes slightly at the honest confession from Chanyeol which Chanyeol thinks is cute.

“You trusted Sehun though?” Baekhyun questioned.

“He’s my friend, he was yours too,” Chanyeol added, grinning wickedly and shaking his head, “the state of Sehun.”

Baekhyun blushed, “I know,” he replied quietly, stroking his hand across Chanyeol’s chest, rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, “I’m lucky he’s not more of a dick or I’d probably be in pieces right now.”

Chanyeol just nodded, barely able to pay attention to what Baekhyun is saying, just having his nipple touched is enough to send a jolt of desire through him, he moans softly, reaching for Baekhyun’s face and kissing him gently. He sighed contentedly into Baekhyun’s mouth, knowing relief was coming, he both can’t wait for Baekhyun’s knot and simultaneously wants this to last as long as possible.

Baekhyun smiled against Chanyeol’s mouth, “do you think Sehun should have punched me?” he asked, murmuring.

Chanyeol doesn’t even register the words, he kisses Baekhyun again, sliding his tongue hesitantly into Baekhyun’s mouth before replying, “mmm hmm.”

He feels Baekhyun’s mouth stretch into a big grin, he knows he’s agreed to something dumb but he can’t bring himself to care, he pulls Baekhyun even closer, stroking his hand across Baekhyun’s back and dipping it down to his waist.

Chanyeol is vaguely aware in the back of his mind that this should be weird, him and Baekhyun together, naked and kissing, it should be weird, but it so isn’t. It feels like this is what their long friendship has been leading up to, it feels so right, Baekhyun just fits in his arms, and he smells amazing. Chanyeol buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck, alternating between sniffing and kissing him. He sucks in small mouthfuls of Baekhyun’s skin, probably harder than he should, marking Baekhyun, imagining that he can pull Baekhyun’s scent right out of him and taste it.

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol onto his back, rolling on top of him, nudging Chanyeol’s legs apart and lying between them, he starts to kiss his way down Chanyeol’s torso, paying close attention to his nipples before moving further down, following the curves of Chanyeol’s ribs, down to his stomach and following his happy trail all the way down to his straining cock. Baekhyun purposefully avoids it to start with, kissing Chanyeol’s inner thigh instead, Chanyeol can feel the slight coolness caused by Baekhyun deeply inhaling his own scent. Baekhyun lets Chanyeol’s cock graze against the side of his face, moving so slowly, too slowly, until the head of it nudges at Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol looks down just as Baekhyun opens his mouth and slips his lips over it, tongue swirling and dipping into his slit before Baekhyun moved to take him deeper. Chanyeol gasped out,

“Fuck, fuck, Baek, yes,” making Baekhyun look up at him, and grin as well as he could with his mouth full of cock.

Baekhyun has always bragged about his cock sucking abilities, and Chanyeol has always dismissed it as typical Baekhyun showing off, when he’s actually allowed himself to think about it at all. All Chanyeol can think right now is that Baekhyun hasn’t been exaggerating. Within seconds Chanyeol’s dick is lodged deep down Baekhyun’s throat, the guy has fucking zero gag reflex and all Chanyeol can do is groan. He risks looking down, to see Baekhyun’s nose nuzzling in his pubic hair and it’s too much. His hand grabs at Baekhyun’s hair, tugging probably harder than he should, desperately trying to warn Baekhyun that he’s going to come, Baekhyun doesn’t stop, he presses his tongue more firmly into Chanyeol, rubbing it up and down Chanyeol’s length and then it’s too late, Chanyeol comes with a yell down Baekhyun’s throat, and watches as Baekhyun swallows everything. As Chanyeol’s dick starts to soften, Baekhyun allows it to fall from his lips, smirking slightly to himself.

“Fucking hell,” Chanyeol breathed.

Baekhyun’s grin grew but before Chanyeol could formulate any more useful thoughts Baekhyun fixed him with a look that Chanyeol can’t quite read,

“Turn over,” Baekhyun commanded.

Chanyeol didn’t question Baekhyun, he did as he was told, letting Baekhyun spread his legs, yelping slightly when he felt something unexpected at his ass. He was expecting Baekhyun’s fingers or his dick, what he got was Baekhyun’s tongue, lapping at him like Chanyeol was the best thing he had ever tasted. Chanyeol thought that after more than 24 hours in heat, 2 dicks, countless orgasms and no showers he probably didn’t smell the best but it seemed like Baekhyun didn’t agree, he was licking and sucking at Chanyeol with happy and contented noises and the vibrations of his murmurings are already making Chanyeol start to get hard again.

Baekhyun broke off just briefly, “Yeol, going to put my fingers in you now, ok?”

Chanyeol moaned out, “yes, god yes,” shifting his hips into the bed, giving his dick some welcome friction.

He felt Baekhyun’s first two fingers slip into his waiting body, despite his constant arousal there is a little bit of delicious resistance from his muscles and he breathes deeply, enjoying the feeling of something inside him, anticipating what is to come, suddenly he is impatient again, pushing back into Baekhyun’s hand, “more, Baek, please,” he begs.

He feels Baekhyun pull two of his slender fingers out and then slide three back in, much fuller this time and Chanyeol sighs out with pleasure, “yes Baek, yes.”

“God Yeol,” he hears Baekhyun choking, “you’re so wet for me.”

Just the sound of Baekhyun’s wrecked and aroused voice makes Chanyeol clench around his fingers making Baekhyun whimper out, “Yeol, can I?”

“Oh fuck, Baek, yes, please,” Chanyeol begs, yelping as Baekhyun’s fingers are pulled out of him, feeling Baekhyun shifting on the bed and the head of his cock being positioned.  
The initial push, the burn and the stretch feels so fucking good, he hears Baekhyun groaning out too and he slides into Chanyeol’s waiting body. Once Baekhyun is fully in he lies his body along Chanyeol’s, kissing the back of his neck tenderly and, positioning one arm under Chanyeol’s neck, so he can hold himself up on his elbow, he laces the fingers of the other hand in Chanyeol’s as he starts to move inside of him. To Chanyeol it feels so much closer than last time, last time was pure need, this is something else, it’s tender and loving and Chanyeol feels like he could just melt into the bed. Baekhyun is still kissing his neck and shoulders, probably marking him but Chanyeol doesn’t care at all, let people see the marks, let them question where he got them from, he’d tell them proudly.

Baekhyun suddenly moves, shifting his weight back off Chanyeol and slipping his cock out, Chanyeol is momentarily confused and whines out questioningly.

“Up Yeol, hands and knees,” Baekhyun commands, his alpha tone coming out.

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to comply and Baekhyun slams back in him, the gentle pace from before gone, Baekhyun’s tenderness gone, now he’s all business and Chanyeol is suddenly rock solid and leaking again, shit that is so fucking good. He feels Baekhyun start to swell and knows he’s getting close,

“Yeol, I’m gonna…” Baekhyun chokes out.

“I know,” Chanyeol grunts back, “go. Go hard.”

Baekhyun doesn’t hold back, slamming into Chanyeol, forcing Chanyeol to brace himself against the wall so he doesn’t get fucked right through it, as Baekhyun’s knot swells to its fullest, Chanyeol comes again, the internal pressure enough to send him over the edge and he feels Baekhyun come too, collapsing down on Chanyeol briefly as he rides out the final pulses.

“God Baek that feels so good, I love you,” he blurted out without thinking as his orgasm is receding.

Baekhyun giggled, “not going to ask me to mate you are you?”

“Fuck no,” Chanyeol exploded, laughing so hard at the thought that he shifts Baekhyun’s knot slightly inside him making him wince, “we’re fucking nineteen years old Baek, for fuck's sake.”

“Just checking,” Baek grinned, shifting them so they can lie down as best they can while his knot recedes.

“Fucking mate me,” Chanyeol grumbled, “I’m in heat not fucking insane.”

“Sehun reckons he’s going to mate Luhan,” Baekhyun added quietly.

“They’ve been together since they were fourteen though,” Chanyeol pointed out, “they were practically made for each other. I’m actually surprised Luhan agreed to Sehun coming over.”

“He’s a good guy though,” Baekhyun added quietly, “I owe him an apology for putting Sehun in that position.”

“He really is a good guy, he’s already done so much to help me, offering Sehun though, and that was above and beyond. We’ll go on a double date once I’m back to normal, our treat,” Chanyeol suggested, grinning.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but he was grinning too, “why not,” he agreed.


End file.
